The Mummy (video game)
The Mummy is a platform game for the PlayStation game console, based mostly on the third film in the The Mummy series. The game was released on 2000 A.D by the Konami Corporation. Plot Ruins of Hamunaptra Ardeth Bay addresses the player directly, saying that they have released an ancient evil fear for three millennia. The player then takes over as Rick O'Connell, who is situated in the catacombs of Hamunaptra and begins making his way through the tunnels, killing off thieves and taking any artifacts he can find. O’Connell then operates the opening mechanisms for the tunnel doors, wherein he finds more artifacts and more thieves to be defeated, with a new menace coming in the form of scarabs, which are burned away with the torch that O’Connell must light. Going further into the catacombs, O’Connell states that he has a bad feeling and makes his way into a pit, at which point a dried, raspy inhuman voice shouts in ancient Egyptian and mummies erupt from the ground, which are more challenging to kill than the thieves. After dispatching the mummies and escaping the pit, O’Connell goes in further to find more undead minions, these dressed in blue and gold trimmings and prove harder to kill than the mummies, requiring three strikes of the sword. These are defeated, however, and O’Connell encounters more grave robbers before going further into the catacombs, finding a room filled with some treasure pieces which are taken, before moving on to reach another corridor filled with mummies. In time, O’Connell reaches a sarcophagus that is opened, revealing a sword that shines blue. O’Connell then leaves the chamber. Ancient Vaults Finding his way into a more brightly-lit tunnel, O’Connell retrieves more treasures and kills off more thieves eventually finding his way into a tunnel where he encounters more blue-and-gold clad monsters, these equipped with war hammers. As he gets past the spike traps and walks along the edge of the chasm, he runs into more mummies with hammers, but Rick fends them all off. Then he activates some gears to raise a pyramid to bring out the starkey as well as killing more slave mummies. Then he fought more mummies on the corridor intersection. Finally, he was able to fend off more mummies with hammers. After successfully, surviving and looting the Ancient Vaults, Rick opens the sarcophagus, collects the stone fragment and heads on out of here.... Caverns of the Nile Upon entering the chamber, Rick is almost instantly attacked by several mummies with war hammers, but Rick was able to fend them all off. Then he enters a corridor with trapdoor puzzles and fights more mummies on the edge of a cliff with a green watery lake. Rick then proceeds to next area and fights more mummies while avoiding quicksand pits and a crushing door. Upon grabbing the third star key, a hole breaks open but when Rick proceeds the hole caves him preventing him from going back. Next, Rick faces off against about a dozen of the mummies with hammers in a giant vast area with a small sphinx model. Once the fight was over, Rick reaches a dead end at first, that overlooks a green river, but a log floats by and Rick jumps on and surfs all the way to the final area. There, Rick fights and defeats tthe mummies that were equipped with swords and shields. After successfuly exploring and surviving the Caverns of the Nile, Rick opens the sarcophagus, collects the final stone fragment and heads on out of here. Rick delivers the final stone fragment to Evelyn, but notices that the door doesn't open. However, when Evelyn reads the hiroglyphics on the three stone fragments, the door opens and Rick, Evie and Johnathan head inside. Beni's Downfall Hall of Scarabs River Appearances Individuals * Rick O'Connell * Evelyn O'Connell * Jonathan Carnahan * Ardeth Bay * Imhotep * Anck-Su-Namun * Beni Gabor Locations *Hamunaptra Category:Real-world video games